Réunis pour toujours
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] Bah, c'est une Death, qui est mort, A vous le saurez en la lisant !


Réunis pour toujours

Auteur : Kowai

E-mail : melinda075@hotmail.com

Disclamer : faut encore vous le dire ? Po à moi !

Genre : Death, ça devrais vous suffire je pense

Remarque, bah voilà, c ma première Deathfic, alors, par pitié soyez indulgent, Merci Elfie pour la correction et Lylio pour le titre ! Suis nul pour les titre T_T

*********************************

[Pov Duo]

On croyait que le soldat parfait était parfait, on croyait, du moins on essayait de sans  persuader.

Non, notre soldat n'est ni parfait, ni éternel ! 

Heero est mort 

Mon point de repère, mon âme sœur, mon ami. 

Tu ne l'as jamais su, mais je t'aime, je t'aime

Ces mots étaient tellement  dur à prononcé quand tu étais devant moi, à me regarder avec tes yeux aussi pur qu'un lac ! 

Mais maintenant que tu es parti, je ne suis plus rien.

Une âme sans vie, une coquille vide. 

Mes sourires ne sont plus comme avant, ils leur manquent quelque chose et ce quelque chose s'était toi ! Quand je souriais je m'imaginais que tu me regardais.

 Pourquoi es-tu parti en me laissant seul ! 

Sans toi, rien existe, rien.

Tu as été la lumière de ma vie, maintenant je suis dans le noir. 

Un noir qui restera éternellement en moi ! 

Jusqu'à ma mort ! 

Ma malédiction est revenue, je ne suis né que pleurer mais je n'ais jamais voulu te faire souffrir.

Je le savais pourtant, tout ce qui me touche doit mourir !

Mais pourquoi toi !

Pourquoi toi Bordel !

M'imaginer ton visage me fait mal !

Vivre sans toi me fait mal !

Te voir sur nos photos que nous faisions pendant les rares vacances que nous avons eu me fait mal. 

Dans la chambre, je suis maintenant seul, et je n'arrive plus à dormir, j'attends désespérément que tu entres dans la chambre en m'insultant de « Baka » 

Et quand je m'aperçois que tu n'arrives pas.

Je m'effondre en sanglot, à la fois mêler de peur et de désespoir 

Sans toi, la vie n'a plus aucun sens, plus aucun.

Tu me manques, tous les soirs je rêve de toi !

Je rêve de ce qui est arrivé !

Et je me dis que j'ai rien fait pour t'aider !

[Fin pov Duo]

[Flash Back]

Heero et Duo arpentaient les couloirs de la base ozzie, le bâtiment était sur le point de s'effondrer. 

Des bouts de plafond tombaient au sol dans de grand fracas. Duo trébuchait souvent à cause des morceaux qui traînaient par terre, de plus, ils  devaient éviter les balles ! Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Soudain, Heero poussa un cri. Le natté ne l'entendit pas tout de suite,  mais quand il se retourna se fut pour voir le pilote 01 se jeter sur lui en faisant bouclier. 

Le plafond s'écroula sous les deux jeunes hommes qui furent ensevelit par les gravats. 

L'américain, réussit à s'extirper, il s'aperçu alors que Heero était sur lui.

Duo se leva puis arrachât l'Asiatique de décombres.

Après l'avoir posé dans un endroit plat, il regarda Heero les yeux pleins de larmes.

_ Heero, réveille-toi par pitié ! Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie !

_ Du…o Duo

_ Oui, c'est moi ! Comment te sens-tu ?

_ J'ai mal ! 

_ Heero, pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu n'aurais pas dû !

_ J'ai fait ça parce que je ne voulais que tu restes en vie. Il te reste tellement de chose à découvrir ! Et puis c'est aussi parce que je…je

_ Tu quoi Heero?

_ Je t'aime ! J'aurais voulu rester avec toi… plus longtemps dans ce monde… mais le destin en a  décidé… autrement ! Mais souvient toi d'une chose… tu es… mon âme sœur… quand je ne serais plus là… je te regarderais d'en haut… et je te ferais… mes plus beau sourire… rien que pour toi. Car…je t'aime Duo…  Je…t'ai 

Ce fut les dernières paroles de Heero. 

Le natté resta là a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. 

[Fin Flash Back]

[Pov Duo] 

Depuis qu'il m'a dit ça, je ne dors plus, et je me sens tellement coupable.

Je ne t'ais même pas dit à quel point je t'aimais !

J'aurais dû, je sais, mais ma gorge restait nouée, te voir comme cela… en train d'agoniser et moi qui ne pouvais rien faire à part pleuré pour le salut de ton âme.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de ton enterrement, j'ai décidé de faire une déclaration. Trowa, Quatre et Wufei seront présent, ainsi que Sally et les mentors.

Pendant que le prête faisait sa prière au défunt, j'ai vu quelques larmes couler sur les joues de J, sur le coup j'étais étonné. Mais en fait, tout le monde pleurait. Tout le monde te pleurait Heero. Toi la personne aux yeux aussi pur qu'un lac mais qui n'exprimaient aucuns sentiments. 

_ Maintenant nous allons laisser place aux proches de Heero !

 Duo se leva pour faire face à tous ses visages rongés par la tristesse.

_ Malgrés ses nombreux défauts, Heero Yuy était une personne bien.     

 Vous voyez, cette guerre a fait des morts. Et aujourd'hui l'un de ses morts, est un ami ! Je pense, et je suis sur même ! Que je ne suis pas le seul à pleurer sa perte. Heero s'est battu pour que cette guerre prenne fin, mais malheureusement, il a dû en témoigner de sa propre vie. Il a sauvé la mienne, et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant, mais il ne méritait pas  ce châtiment. D'ailleurs, personne ne le mérite même pas les ozzies. Voilà

Le natté jeta une rose rouge sur la tombe de Heero, fit une prière et partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit un coup de feu, personne ne se retourna, car tout le monde savait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Duo s'était suicidé pour rejoindre son amant.

Fin 


End file.
